Valentin nap
by Sou Yukina
Summary: Amikor Sasuke nem tudja eldönteni, hogy álom vagy valóság.


Valentin nap. Ez mindenki számára nagy előkészületeket jelent, lányok részéről sok-sok csokikészítést és idegességet, hogy szívük választottja örülni fog e a meglepetésnek, amit neki szánnak, míg a fiúk részéről nem más mint várakozás, hogy a lány, akibe szerelmesek, meglepi e őket csokival. Más fiúk részéről pedig jó verseny alapnak tűnik, hogy ki kap több csokit.

Sasuke már nagyon jól tudta, hogy nem ússza meg a Valentin napi őrületet, amikor minden tarsolyában lévő ninja technikára szüksége lesz, hogy elszökjön a radarral felszerelt nőstény hiénák elől.

Miközben az akadémia felé tartott, majdnem minden lépés után körbe pillantott, hogy nem támadja e le valamelyik csaj vagy csaj csoport, amikor a legkevésbé számít rá.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére, a lányok szinte átnéztek rajta és egy bizonyos személy felé gravitálódtak, mint a Nap körül keringő bolygók. _Mi a fene?_ Gondolta magában, majd közelebb lépett a már ijesztően széles női körhöz, hogy lássa, ki az az évi Valentin napi áldozat. Legnagyobb meglepetésére viszont nem mást látott ott, mint a falu rezidens bolondját, a hokage Uzumaki Narutot.

Észre se vette nagy sokkja közben, hogy Kiba mellé lépett, Akamaru mellette állt, óriási szemeit a csoport felé terelve, próbálva felfogni, hogy miért ekkora a ricsaj. Fülét leengedte, majd nyöszörögve nézett gazdájára, szinte hallani lehetett a hangjában a kérlelést, miszerint menjenek már, túl nagy a zaj. „Idén is pont olyan népszerű mint tavaly volt, mi? Szerintem idén se kapunk csokit. Naruto tuti bezsebeli az összeset." Mondta morogva, de hangja elárulta, hogy örül barátja sikerének. Naruto akár mennyire is bolond volt vagy naiv, pont eme tulajdonságaival vonzotta magához az embereket és tartotta őket maga mellett, tette őket boldoggá.

„Ezt nem hiszem el." Motyogta Sasuke az orra alatt.

„Minden évben ezt mondod." Röhögött mellette Kiba, majd Sasuke vállára tette a kezét és együttérzően megszorította azt. „Nyugi haver. Legalább a giri csokikat megkapjuk."

„De ezt akkor se hiszem el." Morogta kicsit hangosabban, lerázta Kiba kezét, majd elindult a csajtömegen át a középpont felé. Amikor beért, megragadta Naruto csuklóját és fájdalmasan megszorította, amitől a srác felkiáltott. Ezt a lányok nem díjazták és pár halálosan veszélyes jutsu készült a háttérben, amit Sasuke észre se vett. „Ez meg mit jelentsen?" Sasuke nem tudta megállítani a mérget a hangjában, de abban a pillanatban nem is nagyon érdekelte.

„Miről beszélsz?" Nyögte Naruto, miközben igyekezett a vasszorítású kezet valahogy lefejteni magáról, édeskevés sikerrel. „Minden évben ez van, tudod jól. Mivan, csak nem féltékeny vagy, hogy nagyobb sikerem van, mint neked?" Mosolygott önelégülten és Sasuke arra gondolt, mennyire nem illik rá. Jobban szeretni azt a napsugaras mosolyt, amikor akkorára húzza a száját, hogy be kell csuknia a szemét, hogy az a mosoly egyáltalán az arcára férjen. Ez, ez a Naruto viszont ismeretlen volt számára.

„Természetesen nem. De mi a fene történt?! Ez így nem helyes!" Jelentette ki, hangja vészesen közelített a nyafogáshoz.

Nem, nem volt féltékeny arra, hogy Narutonak mennyi női rajongója volt. Hanem dühös volt, hogy az _ő_ Narutojára úgy tapadnak, mint a méhek egy kifejezetten édes virágra.

„Gyere velem. Most." Morogta ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon, majd maga után vonszolta a rókabajszos srácot, aki egész úton ellenkezett. Amikor a folyosó egy olyan részére értek, ahol végre kettesben lehettek, Sasuke elengedte a szőke kezét, majd hirtelen hátra fordult és megölelte őt. Naruto köpni-nyelni, de őszintén, még levegőt venni se nagyon mert. Amikor végre eljutott lassúcska agyáig, hogy épp Uchiha Sasuke öleli, gyorsan felhúzta a kezeit és megpróbálta ellökni a feketét.

Sasuke persze meg se rezzent, hanem inkább ajkait a másikéhoz nyomta, majd a szőke alsó ajkába harapott, amikor a marha nem értette a célzást.

Naruto ekkor sokallt be és teljes erőből lökte el a feketét, aki nem tudta elég szorosan fogni tovább, majd ahogy hátra lépett tétován, még egy óriási öklöst is kapott a képébe, ami miatt véglegesen padlót fogott.

„Te barom! Ez mégis mi a fészkes fene volt?!" Üvöltötte a szőke, közben kézfejével olyan tempóban dörgölte ajkait és olyan undorodó arcot vágott, mint aki epét evett.

„Naruto, te..." Halkult el, amikor látta a másik arcát. Ez nem az a Naruto, akit ő ismer. A Naruto, az _ő_ Narutoja, minden pillantban megcsókolja, amikor találkoznak, szorosan magához öleli, vagy csak simán fogja a kezét.

Amikor Sasuke feleszmélt kábultságából, Naruto már nem volt ott. Hirtelen pánikba esett és azt se tudta merre induljon el. Végül jobbnak látta, ha inkább visszatér a tanáriba és megkeresi Irukát, aki remélhetőleg tud neki segíteni. Diákjai várhatnak egy kicsit, hisz most a párkapcsolata forog kockán.

„Iruka-sensei." Lépett be Sasuke és kereste barna hajú tanárát, akit meg is látott a sarokban, naplóval a kezében, épp a röpdoga eredményeit írta be. Amikor tanára végre ránézett, felvidult az arca.

„Sasuke-kun. Rég nem kerestél fel. Mi a baj? Valahol megakadtál a tanításban?" _Van, ami sosem változik._ Mosolyodott el magában Sasuke, majd elfogadta a szótlan invitációt, hogy tanára mellé üljön.

„Nos, nem igazán munkával kapcsolatos a kérdésem, hanem inkább Narutóról lenne szó." Iruka egy pillanatra összevonta szemöldökét a témával kapcsolatosan, ami miatt Sasuke úgy érezte, talán rossz ötlet volt, pont Irukához fordulnia.

„És mi lenne a gond?" Nézett a tanár kicsit szkeptikusan. „Ugye nem megint a feleségével van baja? Mert ha megint összebalhézott Hinatával valami ostobaságon, akkor tényleg elfenekelem azt a marhát." Iruka valóban dühösnek tűnt, nem csak tettette.

„Hogy mi?!" Ugrott fel a fekete hajú, majd tett hátrafelé egy-két nagyon bizonytalan lépést. „Felesége? A Hyuuga lány?! Mióta?!" Kiáltotta a végére, teljesen meglepve ex tanárát.

„Miféle kérdés ez? Hát, a Negyedik Ninja Háború óta. Gyerek, lázas vagy?" Állt fel a barna hajú férfi, aggodalma tisztán kivehető volt megráncosodott arcán.

Sasuke bármiféle válasz nélkül viharzott ki a teremből, el az akadémiából, be a Konohát körbeölelő erdő mélyére. Amikor biztos volt benne, hogy senki nem volt még a környéken se, végre megállt, nekidőlt egy fa törzsének, majd lecsúszott rajta, meg se érezve, hogy a fa rücskös törzse bele mar hátának finom bőrébe.

„Mégis mi a fene folyik itt?" Kérdezte, úgy a nagy semmitől, és persze választ se kapott.

҉

Az éjj leple alatt tért vissza a faluba, de minden olyan volt, mint amikor otthagyta. A kapuőrök megörültek, hogy újra látják és kérdezgették, hogy hova ment reggel és miért csak most tért vissza.

Sasuke válaszra se méltatta őket, csak élőhalottként bolyongott a falu kihalt utcáin, bele se merve gondolni, hogy amikor haza megy – Narutoval közös otthonukba – a srác nem lessz ott. Helyette a Hyuuga lányt öleli majd és csókolja. Már a gondolattól is hánynia kellett.

Az élete eddig, a Narutoval váltott csókok, ölelések, szerelmes suttogások és halk sóhajok, mind csak álom volt. Az egész életét csak álmodta volna és most ébred fel a valóságba? Nem, még a gondolat is rémisztő volt. Egy élet Naruto nélkül, ahol minden pillanatban ráébred, hogy ami egyszer az övé volt, most valaki másé. Inkább megöli magát, de ezt nem tudta elviselni.

Ahogy felfelé lépkedett a tömbház lépcsőin, gondolatai megállíthatatlanul cirkáltak fejében észre se véve az alakot lakásának ajtaja előtt.

„Uchiha Sasuke. Hogy mered így megalázni a tanítványaidat, hogy meg se jelensz a találkozón. Boruto, a fiam, hatalmasat csalódott benned, csak hogy tudd. És én is. Nem érdemleg meg a csapatot, ami miatt el is veszem őket tőled és átadom őket másnak." Naruto a hokage cuccában veszélyesebbne tűnt mint valaha, dühtől csillogó szemei még a lelket is kiijesztette a letaglózott Uchihából.

„Van bármiféle hozzáfűzni valód?" Kérdezte Naruto még mindig dühöngve, egyre közelebb lépve Sasuke felé. Sasuke közben hátrafelé lépkedett önkénytelenül, minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy fogja menekülőre, minden pocikája azt kiáltotta, hogy a szőke mennyire csalódott benne és ez az egész az ő hibája, miközben észre se vette, hogy a korlátnak ütközött, majd át is esett rajta.

Zuhanás közben még hallotta Naruto hangját, ahogy a nevét kiáltja.

A következő pillanatban arra ébred, hogy szemei kipattannak, szinte úszik a verejtékben és Naruto mellette fekszik az ágyon, óceán kék szemeiben minden érzelem megmutatkozik az aggodalomtól kezdve a pánikon át, egészen a szerelemig, az undor, amit a másik Naruto mutatott neki, sehol se volt.

„Sasuke, jól vagy?" Kérdezte Naruto óvatosan, majd lassan összefonta kezeiket, majd együttérzően megszorította azt.

„Ez, ugye nem álom?" Kérdéssel válaszolt a kérdésre, majd felült, amikor megérezte, hogy a rátörő fejfájása nagyon is valódi.

„Nem, te buta. Csak rosszat álmodtál." Nevetett halkan Naruto, majd felállt, adott egy váltás pizsamát fekete hajú párjának, aki gyorsan átvedlette gönceit, majd összebújva kezdtek el lassan visszavándorolni az álmok földjére.

Sasuke mielőtt teljesen elfelejtette volna, lehajolt és egy csókot nyomott Naruto rózsaszín, puha ajkaira, amit a szőke azon nyomban viszonzott. _Itthon vagyok._ Mosolygott bele Sasuke a csókba, majd mélyített rajta, amit Naruto egy édes nyögéssel díjazott.

Miután szétváltak, Naruto pár másodpercet csendben próbálta visszanyerni eredeti légzési ritmusát, majd felmosolygott párjára. „Boldog Valentin napot."

Sasuke erre csak elmosolyodott, nyomott még egy gyors csókot a szőke ajkaira, és nem teljesen elhúzódva súgta, „Boldog Valentin napot neked is, életem szerelme."


End file.
